


Supergirl n' Tentacles

by TiffyB



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gen, Instant Loss, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, all the way through, belly distension, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Supergirl gets more than she expected from a small-time crime organization.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Supergirl n' Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“It’s over. Just give up.” Supergirl sighed and rolled her eyes. Her hands rested on her hips as she stood in the lab, waiting for his surrender. “I’ve beaten all of your dumb creations and henchmen. I found your base—extremely easily, by the way. Just stop embarrassing yourself.”

“That may be true,” the villain exclaimed, “but you haven’t beaten my greatest creation yet!”

The hulking mass rose from the bubbling pool behind him. It was vaguely humanoid, although it was well over ten feet tall. Wires and tubes streamed from nearly everywhere on its body, although they disconnected as it stood to its full height. The madman laughed triumphantly, although Supergirl didn’t even flinch.

“Wow,” the blonde sighed again, clearly unimpressed. “Another dumb toy to break before I haul your sorry ass to prison. Well, I have plans to be elsewhere, so let’s get this over with…” A smug smile played over her lips as she clenched her fist, ready to deliver a quick and decisive blow to the engineered menace.

Supergirl’s hips wiggled from side to side as the creature kept her almost completely engulfed in its writhing form. She was bent over on her knees within the mass with only her ass and feet exposed. The crotch of her panties had been ripped away, although the iconic skirt still remained. She wore only one of her red boots after the initial tussle with the beast, leaving one foot bare.

A thick tentacle slid up between the blonde’s exposed ass cheeks, pressing hard and deep into her ass. Muffled groans escaped from the enveloped superhero as the tentacle pushed deeper and deeper into her bowels. She wiggled and moaned again, the toes of her bare foot spreading and clenching in distress.

The thing wasn’t gentle as it pumped hard into her, burying half of its visible length into her ass. As the thick length pulled out, Supergirl’s tight little asshole distended while her moans grew louder. When almost the entire thing was removed, it violently thrust back in. This same motion continued. In and out, in and out, it plunged into her guts.

The tentacles never found interest in penetrating her pussy, though, which was dripping with excitement onto her already ruined skirt. A cute little patch of blonde fuzz sat above her perfect, pink pussy, which one tentacle brushed against, coating it with its slime as it rubbed over her mons.

Every moment felt like an eternity as she was used and abused by the beast. The only sounds she heard were the tentacles violating her ass. It moved so mechanically, but made sure to change things up just enough to cause her to squirm from a new sensation. The tendril slowly pulled out, but instead of plunging back into her guts, it pulled all the way out. A gush of gooey lubrication followed, splattering to the ground and leaving her little asshole gaping wide for a moment until she instinctively clenched again.

The amorphous black swirl of tentacles then began to release her, or at least allow her torso to be exposed to fresh air again. Her entire upper body was completely nude and drenched in sweat, her hair matted and disheveled. Her eyes flickered and she breathed deeply, as if she was in a daze.

“Ready to surrender now, Supergirl?” the man chuckled as he stared at the woman’s partially nude form. Most of her outfit had been ripped by the creature. That which remained had been devoured by the smaller tentacles that had been toying with her. They teased her hard, pink nipples, tugging, flicking, and swirling around the sensitive little things. Any that had gone directly in her mouth were quickly shredded by her teeth. The being quickly learned to avoid that and pressed up her nose and down her throat, causing her to gag and retch.

“N-never,” Supergirl flatly stated, her chest rising and falling as she sucked down clean air for once. She still couldn’t fight against the few tentacles wrapped around her waist, wrist, and ankles, though. Somehow, they were stronger than she was.

“We’ll see if that defiance holds up after we keep making you cum from having your ass fucked. How many times has that been so far? Can you even remember?”  
Supergirl growled.

“Fine. Have it your way. Our Living Machine will make you submit eventually…”

With that, the tentacles pulled Supergirl into a new position. She was upright, with her knees pulled up and spread wide apart so her pussy and ass was still on display. Her arms were pulled over her head, allowing full access to her breasts. A thicker mouthed tentacle came down and opened wide, engulfing her head completely and closing around her neck.

She quickly began to squirm and struggle against her bonds, but the tentacle around her head forced her to look up—only to see a coiled mass of other tendrils quickly approaching her face. Before she could scream, one had already pressed between her lips. She clenched her jaw immediately to treat this one like any of the other she had destroyed, except this one was different. Her teeth didn’t pierce its hard skin. It merely continued on, thrusting deep into her throat while two proceeded to shove up her nostrils, and two more toyed with the heroine’s ears.

Her breasts didn’t fare much better. Tentacles wrapped around the base of each of Supergirl’s breasts, squeezing them tightly until they turned a slight shade of pink from lack of blood flow. The sensitive tips were attacked by mouthed tentacles of their own, latching onto the entire areola and sucking harshly while a tongue-like appendage flicked her hard nipples.

And still, the tentacles paid no attention to her dripping, needy pussy.

Another smaller mouthed tentacle rose from beneath and pressed against her pink, little anus. The mouth opened wide while a tongue effectively rimmed her, quickly pressing into her used asshole and shoving deeper inside. However, this tentacle only acted as a sheath for a massive tentacle. It rose up quickly, pressing against Supergirl’s tight, resisting asshole for a few moments. Her toes clenched against the bottoms of her feet as she tried to keep the intruder out. With the amount of lubrication and the other, smaller tentacle inside her, it was only a matter of time before the fist-thick tentacle pushed in and plunged in deep.

Her whole body shook in distress as the new tentacle shoved deep into her bowels. Inch after inch, foot after foot, the slithering length slid inside until its faint outlines were visible against Supergirl’s tight, toned stomach. It moved around inside, moving deeper before sliding out. After the blonde shivered, it kept at it, fucking her tight ass by only pumping the last few inches of itself in and out while pulsing. The effect was immediate as her body shivered and femmecum squirted from her untouched pussy.

The torture continued for orgasm after orgasm. Each release pushed her closer to her breaking point. As all of the tentacles completely retracted, the blonde crumpled to the floor. Her eyes flickered as she coughed and sputtered. The man stood there, staring down at her with his hands idly in his pockets.

“I give up. I’ll do as you ask. I… I can’t do this any longer,” Supergirl whimpered as she pushed herself up.

“I’m very glad to hear that. It’s proof my creation works,” a wide, sinister grin crossed his lips. The creature lurched to life once again, the tentacles wrapping around the exhausted heroine’s body again and holding her in place once more.

“W-wait! I gave up!” the blonde desperately cried out.

“Yes, but you could be lying. This is to make sure.”

Supergirl’s eyes went wide with terror as she struggled against the tendrils to no avail. They quickly swirled around her, placing her into a position with her ass high in the air and her face toward the ground. Her breasts hung beneath her, jiggling as she still tried to resist. An impossibly thick tentacle formed above her ass, slowly moving toward her exposed rear before the thick, meaty tip rubbed against her abused anus.

The blonde gasped, but it quickly turned to a howl of terror as the tentacle plunged into her defenseless asshole, shoving in deep and hard. Instead of moving deeper, it pulled out completely and slammed back in. Over and over, it left the heroine’s asshole gaping wide as she climaxed from being fucked in the ass. She never stopped whining and pleading, even as her voice quaked from another orgasm being forced upon her.

Changing its routine, the tentacle shoved in but continued on, sliding further and further into the blonde’s bowels. Her stomach bulged this time as the thick thing filled her completely, slowly fucking deeper and deeper. Supergirl’s constant moans stopped for a moment as she simply stared at the floor. She coughed, her body shivering slightly. Another cough echoed through the room, this time with the sound of the tentacle’s lubricant splattering against the floor. Moments later, the thick tentacle could be seen stretching Supergirl’s throat as it continued onward.

From ass to mouth, the tentacle had traveled the entire length of her insides. The tip pushed out of her mouth, causing the heroine to stare cross-eyed at the thing as it pushed further. She felt the thing as it moved, sliding all through her body just to push a little further out of her mouth. And then it began sliding back and forth, fucking her whole body at once. Supergirl’s eyes rolled back as she climaxed again, squirting all over the floor.

“I think that’s enough for now.” The man smirked as he looked at the fallen hero. “…I can only watch this for so long before it becomes boring. I’ll check in on you tomorrow. By then you should be truly broken…”

Supergirl winced as the man exited the lab, a window in the next room shining bright with the morning sun. She made a futile struggle against the horrific creature as she realized she would be at its mercy for a whole day. She wanted to scream but the tentacle still thrust up through her throat. Slowly, the mass began to engulf her in darkness as more tentacles began to toy with her… but never her aching, needy pussy…

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
